


Just Try It

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [11]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Arcades, Dance Dance Revolution - Freeform, Dancing, Doofus Rick is adorable, Established Relationship, F/M, Go Karts, Ice Cream, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: DWC prompt: Just try it, you’ll like it!  I promise.





	Just Try It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saint_Rick_The_Dick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Rick_The_Dick/gifts).



> From Drunk Writer's Circle on Tumblr, and I thought I'd post it. Hope you like it!

This place was no Blips and Chitz, but it was one of the nicer arcades in this part of town. Zeta-7 had confessed to wanting to come to places like this, but never on his own. So you two went together. The guy at the counter rolled his eyes at your silly questions, but you managed to get enough tokens to last a good while. There was the classic Skee-Ball, though he was quick to put the machine out of order with his accuracy.

You should have known that Rick would be great at most of this stuff, considering he dealt with highly complicated technology all the time. 

You thought Tetris might challenge him, but he a was a master, and managed to attract the attention of the kids. It was nice to watch as he taught them the secret of the game. Later, you were determined you could beat him at go karts. Though, he almost collapsed in a fit of laughter when you pouted, and poked him. You weren't so happy you lost, but he apologized by buying you an ice cream.

* * *

You two were coming to the end of your tokens, and there was one game you wanted him to try. Dance Dance Revolution, your all time favorite.

However, unlike the other games, this required a different kind of skill, and well he wasn't that confident. Come on, you said, just try it. You promised he'd like it, and if for some reason he didn't, then you owed him like a thousand ice creams.

Alright, he would try it.

You used the last of your tokens, and picked out a relatively easy song; Butterfly by Smile.dk. The flashing lights were a bit distracting, but he was quick to understand how that one was supposed to step in time to the music and follow the direction of the arrows. You had always been a master at this game, but once Rick got the hang of it, he was one with the rhythm. You missed a few steps watching his hips move and winning smile, but in the end you two came to a tie.

This time, you bought him ice cream for being a good sport, and Zeta-7 admitted it wasn't so bad, but there was a version for spider people at Blips and Chitz that he thought you'd like to try.

 


End file.
